1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insert for fixing of an electric connector terminal to a thin wall, and to the methods for mounting and dismounting same.
2. Description of Background and Material Information
It is especially known from the co-owned European Patent No. 0 575 259 to fix a terminal, for example, into the core of a rail of a railway, by means of an insert which is generally constituted of a metallic pin, provided with a truncated head and a threaded extension, and of a non-split metallic ring which is provided with at least a retaining shoulder, the pin head being adapted to be threaded into the ring, on the side opposite its retaining shoulder, whereas the assembly is provided to be introduced into a bore made in the wall, while the terminal is integral with the ring or fixed between the ring and a nut screwed onto the threaded extension of the pin.
This prior art relates to fixing a terminal on a relatively thick wall, and the binding is obtained by expansion of the ring which specifically has, to this end, a substantially truncated bore, whereas the shoulder is a flange that is additionally provided with an annular groove.
For an electric connector, the advantages of a non-split ring were disclosed in the aforementioned patent (better contact, sealing . . . ).
It is readily understandable that such an insert is not particularly well adapted to a thin wall, as the thickness thereof would not allow sufficient expanding of the ring.